Yo quiero ese Frugelé - Parte II
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Secuela de mi fic "Yo quiero ese Frugelé". Ustedes lo pidieron, habrá lemon. Solo... paciencia, muchas cosas cambiaran. Resumen del asco, lo sé. Mejor entren y burlense de mi un rato.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: OK, OK! Ustedes lo pidieron! Me he decidido a continuar "Yo quiero ese Frugelé"… habrá lemon, lo juro. Pero, tomará su pequeño tiempo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews de mis fics en todo caso (aunque son demasiados suaves conmigo :c ) **

**Disclaimer: No soy propietaria del programa Victorious ni de ningún personaje de Nick (ya quisiera para tener mi mundo Jori :c )**

**Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de mi fic "Yo quiero ese Frugelé" (sé que es una mierda, pero juro que he mejorado) **

"**Yo quiero ese Frugelé" – Part II**

Los días pasaron lentamente como me cernía sobre la cama mirando el oscuro techo sobre mi cabeza. Era una tarde bastante anormal como suele ser desde aquel día en la habitación de Tori. El silencio era tanto que, podía escuchar el sonido de las hojas caer y ser conducidas lejos por el viento. Gemí como recuerdo de estos días iban asomándose por mi cabeza, muchos de ellos implicaban ojos marrones, piel morena, sonrisa casi prefecta de no ser porque no llegaban a sus ojos. Juro que intento olvidar todo lo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotras esa tarde mientras corría estúpidamente por un dulce, pero no puedo engañar a mí misma y decir que nada de ello no fue importante.

Mi celular vibra durante un largo momento por enésima vez en el día a un costado de mi cabeza. No presto ni la más mínima atención a él hasta que el día comienza a desaparecer y se abre paso la noche. Rodé hacia un costado y tomé el pearphone entre mis manos y miré las 17 llamadas perdidas de Beck y registrar los 3 mensajes de textos. Los primeros 2 son de Beck, quien me pregunta qué está mal conmigo, dice estar preocupado. El segundo es de nuevo él y dice que por favor contestara o dar señales. Un tercer mensaje capta mi total atención.

_-Jade, ¿estás bien? –Vega_

Tori Vega, genial. Lo que me faltaba. Alejo mi pearphone y abrazo mi almohada. Miles de recuerdos vienen de nuevo a mi cabeza y no puedo lidiar con ellos. Piel morena, cabello sedoso, suaves labios, cuerpo perfecto… Mierda, mi interior comienza a quemarse. Muerdo mis labios, cruzo mis piernas y trato de evitar la palpitación entre ellas. Inhalo muy profundo y trato de recuperar la compostura. Mi pearphone vibra una vez más, es Beck otra vez. Esta vez no me di el lujo de esperar a que le sonara el buzón de voz, solamente corté. Y coloqué el pearphone en completo silencio.

_Horas anteriores…_

Busqué desesperadamente en mi casillero el libro de historia del teatro para dicha clase casi arrancando la puerta cuando corrí al salón de clases. Me senté en el único lugar vacío. Al lado de Vega. Ella me sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban vacíos. Me saludo con un pequeño susurro de "Buenos Días" a lo que le contesté asintiendo con la cabeza. Y en todo el maldito tiempo allí, no paraba de moverme incómoda en mi asiento junto a ella. A ratos me miraba, a ratos no. Sin duda, desde aquellas ves en su habitación, las cosas se habían puesto muy incómodas entre las dos y nuestra "Interacción" había cambiado mucho. Yo, ya no solía burlarme de ella como lo hacía antes, ahora simplemente trato de ignorarla y nuestro grupo de amigos comenzaron a notarlo a tal punto que comenzaron a preguntarse por qué.

Los períodos de clases avanzaron y en toda la mañana no vi más a Vega. Claro, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Allí estaban todos reunidos en la mesa de siempre, Beck se encontraba a mi lado durante toda la mañana hablándome de alguna otra cosa que no logro recordar. Me dejé caer a un lado de Robbie quien discutía animadamente con el títere y con Cat. Por otro lado, André estaba hablando con Vega sobre su clase de R&B Vocal y algo de un proyecto. Suspiré pesadamente ante el gran bullicio por todos los chicos de Hollywood Arts. Beck me miró y frunció los labios, yo simplemente rodé mis ojos y continué comiendo mi burrito. Las conversaciones seguían muy normales durante aquel tiempo. Una que otra mirada crucé con Vega. La imagen de su piel desnuda vino a mi mente, sentir sus labios húmedos entre los míos y su lengua jugando con mi pezón. Definitivamente el pulso entre mis piernas me estaba matando. Me levanté de la mesa 10 minutos antes de que el timbre sonara y me excuse yendo al baño.

Me miré en el espejo, froté un poco de agua en mi cara levemente rosa. Me apoyé en el lavabo con las manos, agaché mi cabeza y cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de borrar el olor a canela de la piel de Tori, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más podía sentirlo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose me llevó lejos de mis pensamientos sólo para mirar a través del espejo y ver la silueta de la morena balanceando sus caderas hasta llegar justo a mi lado sin decir ninguna palabra y abrir el grifo de agua. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Me di vuelta, así mis caderas quedaron contra el lavabo y me crucé de brazos mientras intentaba controlar todo impulso. Intenté evitar la mirada que me daba Vega, pero era imposible cuando estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de mí. Giré la cabeza sólo un poco. Noté lo marrón de sus ojos, estaban vacíos. Levanté una ceja, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. Se volvió un poco – nunca dejar mis ojos – y dio un paso lejos de mí.

"Vega" – de mis labios cayó su apellido sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Ella se volvió a mí buscando confundido al igual que yo. No había planeado nada qué decir así que sólo me mantuve en silencio y negué con la cabeza confundida. Sus ojos parecieron decaer un poco, observó brevemente el suelo y luego me miró.

Sus labios eran los más suaves contra los míos, tanto así que llegué a pensar que intentaba sanar algunas heridas inexistentes. Aquel gesto me capturó con la guardia baja, desde luego no se lo devolví, no es que no me haya gustado, solamente es que tenía miedo de actuar y volver a suceder aquella tarde en su habitación. Ella dio un paso atrás, comencé a extrañar la ternura de sus labios, su rostro se sonrojó un poco –parecía tan adorable- se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada con las manos enlazadas tímidamente.

Se supone que yo no debía haber permitido que sucediera aquello en este preciso momento, debí haber salido por la puerta y dirigirme hacia Beck –mi novio- quien es el único dueño de mis labios –y mi cuerpo- pero, no podía negarme a algo que yo misma comencé una tarde es casa de Tori. Es por ello que me encuentro aquí, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, las mías en su cadera, sus labios sobre los míos una vez más, y esta vez es un poco diferente pero no desconocido cuando introduzco mi lengua en su boca y saborear la menta en su boca. El beso es lento desde un principio, tan suaves como la caída de plumillas de una almohada, y tan dulce como el caramelo derritiéndose en mi boca. Ella se separa al minuto buscando aire para sobrevivir, su respiración se vuelve un poco pesada, pero aun así vuele a atacar a mis labios –cada vez más duro y difícil – y yo no puedo a negarme a algo que solía extrañar.

Y eso fue. Sólo eso pasó esta tarde. Sonó la campana y desaparecí durante todo el día lejos de Vega, ni siquiera vi a Beck. Debe estar una especie de vuelto loco porque no contesto a ningunas de sus llamadas y textos. El silencio total por fin ha llegado. No hay ruidos en la casa – no es como si mis padres pasan su tiempo aquí – no hay ruidos por la avenida, completa paz… Sólo la estúpida luz de mi celular cada 5 putos minutos con una llamada entrante de Beck.

"¿Puedes dejar de llamarme cada cinco malditos minutos y dejarme en paz?" –Respondí alzando mi voz – "Y sí, estoy bien" – colgué.

Decidí levantarme, obtener un cambio de ropa, una taza de café y sentarme frente el televisor viendo una película de terror al azar. El reloj marcaba las 2:35 am cuando volví a tomar mi pearphone en mis manos y escribir un texto.

_-No, no estoy bien, Vega – Jade_

**Notas de la Autora: Ok, hasta aquí el capítulo uno, sinceramente no tengo la más mínima idea de cuánto llegará a durar este fic. Muchos pedían una continuación (de "Yo quiero Ese Frugelé") con M incluido, y pues… me convencieron. Lo haré, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me costará terminarlo. Se supone que este iba ser un One-Shot, pero se me complicaron las cosas. Sólo pido paciencia, juro que lo terminaré antes de que enero termine (no será muy largo, quizá tiros) Pero bueno, espero saber si hay alguien interesado en mi escritura.**

**Gracias por leer de todos modos. Saludos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la Autora:** Primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos, alertas y a los que me siguen, soy feliz. Este es el segundo capítulo, no sé si les gustará, pero bueno. Tengo el plan de actualizar un poco más seguido si es que hay gente interesada por aquí.

PD: En fin, espero que no me odien, yo sé mis capítulos no son extensos, pero no quiero desatar tantos problemas e incursionar en la vida de otros personajes.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** VicJORIous no me pertence, bla bla bla. Es de Dan y Nick (por cierto, estoy perdidamente enamora de su hijo, Kurt Schneider)

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Lo siento" – dije con la cabeza cabizbaja. No despejé la mirada desde mi casillero mientras trataba de conseguir mis libros. Tenía un gran dolor de cabeza esa mañana, y el sermón de Beck a mi lado no ayudaba mucho. – "Maldita sea, ¿puedes dejar de hablar tanto? Te dije que lo sentía, ¡Estoy bien! ¿Ok?"

"¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?" – su extraño cambio de énfasis captó mi atención. Estaba realmente enojado – "ayer a penas me respondiste una llamada, y cuando lo hiciste, me respondiste mal" –él dijo –"Eres mi novia, me preocupo por ti"

"Si, lo sé. Pero ser tu novia no significa que estés 24/7 a mi lado" –repliqué – "Necesito mi espacio también, Beck"

"Oh, ahora soy yo el culpable de invadir tu tiempo" – rió sarcásticamente – "Que recuerde, no fui yo quien te prohibió juntarse con sus amigos los fines de semanas y llamar cada vez que desee salir"

"¿Sabes qué?" – cerré mi casillero de una puta vez. El ruido en él me hizo joder mucho más la cabeza. –"Has lo que se te dé la puta gana" – alcé mi voz –"No estoy de ánimos como para oír tus estúpidas quejas"

En ese momento me volví sobre mis pies, y no fue hasta que comencé a caminar que me di cuenta que prácticamente toda la escuela me miraba. Me abrí paso entre la multitud y subir por la escalera sin antes fruncir el ceño y voltearme cuando alguien chocó mi brazo –"Fíjate por donde…" –mis labios fueron sellados ese mismo instante cuando encontré a un par de ojos marrones observándome expectantes. Sentí mil y una emociones dentro de mí, pero no me detuve, simplemente giré de nuevo sobre mí y salí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi clase de guiones. Alumno que entraba, me echaba una pequeña mirada. El maestro apareció poco rato después. Ni siquiera sé por qué me di el lujo de venir a la escuela. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y el mayor tiempo de las clases me las pasé durmiendo – me sorprende que nadie haya dicho algo – el último período de clase de la mañana era La Historia del Teatro, pasé por mi casillero y obtener un cambio de mis cosas e irme junto con mi libro. No tenía el más mínimo interés en esa clase. Era muy aburrido a la hora de escuchar al profesor hablar sobre historia o como sea que él le llame. Mi único objeto de diversión allí, ahora es… Una inquietud. No me malinterprete, Vega de seguro no era de mi agrado. Pero las cosas que ella hacía o decía servían para mí como objeto de burla. Rara vez dejaba que realmente se concentrara en aquella clase; usaba sus cosas, rayaba su cuaderno e incluso la molestaba en su asiento. Cada vez que podía, hablaba de temas absurdos o le preguntaba sobre los fracasos de sus citas. Se enojaba muy a menudo conmigo, así como también otras veces en realidad se reía, no era tan malo.

Entré en el salón de clases, deteniendo abruptamente la clase del profesor. Veinte pares de ojos se posaron en mí –entre ellos, unos marrones singulares –e hice mi camino a mi silla a lado de ella. Ella siguió mirándome mientras caminaba hasta su lado- no es que era el único lugar vacío, por lo general siempre me siento a su lado con afán de molestarla – sonreí cortésmente y no dije mucho en un buen rato.

La clase avanzó normalmente durante el período, Tori no había dicho y hecho mucho, simplemente se limitó a escribir los apuntes del maestro, su mirada se encontraba con la mía durante algunos breves períodos de tiempo. Sentía una corriente eléctrica por mi columna cada vez que no mirábamos. Yo no estaba nerviosa, en absoluto. Solamente se sentía raro… Y desconocido.

Al pasar el rato, el dolor de mi cabeza iba disminuyendo, pero el cansancio era mayor. Lo último que recuerdo, eran los rasgos de la latina entre mis cabellos cayendo por mi cara cuando me recosté sobre la mesa.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Mis párpados pesaban a no más dar. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y los brazos acalambrados como trataba de abrir mis ojos. Muy pronto me di cuenta de que estaba en una sala vacía – casi vacía para ser exactos. Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos marrones que me observaban fijamente. Ellos tenían unos aspectos adorablemente curiosos, en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" – pregunté levemente tratando de alejar el ensueño

"Lo suficiente como para saber que, cada vez que sueñas, haces un ruido extraño y frunces el entrecejo a la misma vez que tus labios" –ella sonríe brevemente. Bajo la vista sólo un poco cuando me extiende un vaso de café sobre la mesa, es tan caliente y humeante cuando lo tengo entre mis manos sonriendo estúpidamente.

"Gracias" –dije sinceramente sonriendo para ella.

"¿Mala noche?" –ella levantó una ceja

"Algo así" –respondí luego de saborear el café con avellanas en mis labios curvados.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre las dos, no era incómodo como solía ser, simplemente… Diferente. Noté muy pronto que el dolor de cabeza era el mínimo, mis sentidos parecieron despertar completamente cuando bebí medio vaso de café. Vega simplemente estaba allí, sentada en una silla frente a la mía, los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo de su silla, las piernas perfectamente dobladas y con una pequeña sonrisa observándome.

"Es extraño, ¿sabes? –ella dijo con una leve sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros incómodamente

"Lo sé" –dije a mi pesar. Realmente lo era. No es que necesitamos mucho de qué hablar cuando nos lanzamos miradas cómplices.

"Jade…" –ella intentó decir algo, pero tal cual como sucedió en el baño, se calló. Guardé un minuto de silencio. Esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Suspiré mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello ordenando mis pensamientos –"esto es un poco incómodo también" –dijo de repente sonriendo amargamente

"Humm…" fruncí mis labios un poco –"no recuerdo su incomodidad debajo de mi" –dije divertidamente mientras observaba su rostro levemente sonrojado

"Bueno, usted estaba muy ocupada con mis tetas como para mirarme al rostro" –mierda, buena jugada. Ella se levantó del lugar para apoyarse en una mesa. Sonrió ampliamente como sentí mi cara arder sólo un poco.

"No son muy grandes como las mías, pero saben deliciosas" –di mi mejor sonrisa. Tanto así que el rostro de Vega estaba completamente sonrojado. Me reí para mis adentros, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho e intentaba ahogar una pequeña risa débilmente fallando.

"Debí imaginarlo por los gemidos de su garganta" –ella rió abiertamente durante un momento –"Sí que los disfrutabas" –sonrió orgullosa de sí misma

_No tienes idea_ –Susurré en mis pensamientos. Sonreí ampliamente por el comentario. Miré una vez más a Vega, la tensión se había ido completamente. Observé el reloj en la pantalla de mi pearphone 13:40pm tenía al menos 20 minutos antes de la jornada de la tarde.

Cambié un poco de tema preguntando cosas al azar sobre la escuela, últimamente me había perdido bastante en las clases que me tocaban con ella por estar pensando en todo esto. Ella fue amable como suele ser conmigo. De alguna forma, ésta pequeña conversación resultó ser sencilla y se sentía bien –por absurda que parezca – Ella continuaba hablando y explicándome algo de un trabajo, sólo podía mirar con gran sutileza cómo movía sus labios y el deseo de atraparlos. De repente, ella abruptamente cerró sus labios.

"Mis ojos están aquí, tú sabes" –ella dijo de repente. Alcé mis ojos a los de ella, tenía una gran sonrisa orgullosa

Me reí abruptamente. Me acerqué caminando hacia ella balanceando un poco mis caderas. Llegué lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para sentir su aliento cortarse por la proximidad.

Sonreí.

"¿Tienes planes para ésta noche?"

**Notas de la Autora:** Humm… No quedé realmente conforme con este capítulo. Me ha costado mucho anclar esta secuela con la primera. Juro que intento darle ese "toque" de diversión, pero me cuesta mucho debido a que comencé la secuela muy angustiada.

En fin, estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, quizás haya risas y quizás, sólo quizás… Carbón. (No sé, díganme ustedes ¿Lo quieren?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo siento si hay faltas ortográficas, pero no tengo tiempo de corregirlas ahora mismos. Lamento la demora también, espero que esto compensarlo.

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** El show Victorious no me pertenece, bla bla bla.

Capítulo 3

"Luces realmente bien, Vega" –Jade dijo por sobre el ruido de la música en el lugar.

Tori se movió un poco incómoda en su asiento frente a Jade en el Karaokey-Dockey donde ésta la llevó a lo largo de la noche. Sintió un leve cambio te temperatura en su rostro y sólo así supo que estaba sonrojada. Miró un momento abajo en su ropa. No era más que jeans oscuros, botas altas negras, un top púrpura con poco brillo y una chaqueta de lino sobre sus hombros. Llevaba el pelo no tan rizado –casi liso –lo suficiente para formarse ondas en él.

"Humm… Gracias" –Ella dijo encogiéndose de hombros para luego echar un vistazo a la goth. Jeans negros ajustados, botas negras hasta la rodilla, un top azul eléctrico –que hacía resaltar el azul de sus ojos aún más –y una chaqueta de cuero negra. –"Tú también" –Tori quedó coja, no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero no tenía la valentía suficiente para dejar escapar todos sus pensamientos.

La chica pálida soltó una débil risa antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida y bajar el vaso hasta la mesa e inclinarse un poco hacia el frente buscando curiosa con la mirada a la latina. Tori levantó la vista hacia la goth, mirando claramente a través de sus ojos y los labios rosas finos extendidos en una sonrisa. Jade iba decir algo, pero a su lado estaba la camarera con sus pedidos poniéndolo sobre la mesa y con el ceño débilmente fruncido dio las gracias.

Mientras iban bebiendo y comiendo sus alimentos, conversaban de cualquier tema relevante, escuela, amigos, familias, lo que sea con matar el tiempo y de alguna forma evitar a hablar a tan temprana edad lo sucedido últimamente. A lo largo de toda su conversa, a Jade no se le hacía difícil omitir sus comentarios sarcásticos, de hecho, parecía disfrutar en la compañía de la latina sonriente frente a ella. El brillo de los ojos de Tori se hizo ver durante esa noche y esta vez, era real. Jade pudo notarlo y por su mente pasaban preguntas tras preguntas, miraba el labio de la latina cómo hablaba sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía –de nuevo.

"Tori…" –ella interrumpió abruptamente a la morena haciendo que ésta se detuviera. –"¿Qué estaba mal durante unos días?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" –la morena preguntó confundida

"Hace algunos días… Tus ojos estaban vacíos" –ella dijo vacilante mirando con cuidado a la latina –"Es sólo que, están muy diferentes hoy"

"Oh" –Tori pronunció –"Bueno, han sucedido cosas a lo largo de las semanas y yo… He estado muy pensante al respecto" –confesó

"¿Pensante?" –Jade frunció los labios. Se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando el rostro de la latina a no más de 20cm entre ellas. Jade pudo notar el leve cambio de tensión de la latina como sus pupilas se dilataron sólo un poco y se mordió en labio inferior mientras intentaba no bajar sus ojos a los labios de la goth –"¿Y en qué cosas?"

"Emm… En todo" –Tori bajó la vista durante un momento tratando de alejar el contacto visual de la goth. Se sentía muy tímida hablar al respecto sobre sus pequeños sentimientos que había estado desarrollando a lo largo de la semana. Todo parecía realmente confuso y trató alejarlos de su cabeza, pero mientras más lo hacía, más volvían a ella y la imágenes de la piel pálida de la goth entre sus manos, sus labios chupando sus pezones y… El tacto de Jade sobre sus manos enlazadas levemente temblando.

La goth miró hacia abajo en sus manos. La suya se encontraba por sobre la de Tori, agarrándola cuidadosamente en un intento de calmar el temblor en ellas. Pero al momento en que rosó su piel, una corriente se hizo presente a lo largo de su columna, pero no logró alejarse del contacto. Jade se sorprendió también como se dio cuenta de que sus manos también temblaban, los ojos fijas en ella. Suspiró.

La música había disminuido desde entonces y la tensión entre ella era mínima. Era más como si estuvieran buscando las palabras correctas de qué decir al respecto. Tori estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos como miraba su mano junto a la de la goth allí enfrente.

"Mira" –Jade comenzó a decir –"No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estoy haciendo" –suspiró mientras intentaba hallar las palabras correctas –"Pero, no hay algo que me dice que está mal" –ella simplemente se encogió de hombros

"¿Nada?" –Tori dijo de repente alzando sus ojos a los de ella –"Jade, tienes un novio, Beck" –la goth frunció el ceño ante aquella mención –"Usted no puede ir por allí y besarme como si no…"

"Espera, ¿Qué?" –Jade la interrumpió sarcásticamente –"Yo no soy la que va robando besos por allí, Vega" –dijo señalando ofendida

"Tú comenzaste todo esto, nunca debió haber hecho eso en mi habitación"

"No recuerdo que se quejaba"

"Bien, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? –Dijo a la ofensiva –"Por cierto, sutil manera de pedírmelo" –sonrió falsamente

"¡Usted me devolvió el beso!" –Jade dijo exasperada –"No puedes ir por allí y culparme de lo que sucede cuando tú no haces nada por evitarlo"

"Entonces, dime de una vez qué quieres" –Tori pidió casi perdiendo la cabeza

"¡No lo sé!, ¿está bien?" –Jade dio un gritó ahogado tratando de no llamar la atención de personas a su alrededor –"Simplemente quiero saber qué ocurre, Tori" –exhaló pesadamente

"No lo sé, yo no era el tipo de chica que les gustaban las mujeres antes del beso"

"¿Estás culpándome de hacerte dudar?" –Jade dijo ofendida

"¡No!" –Tori dijo con exasperación –"Estoy diciendo que nunca pensé en caer por una chica, mucho menos por ti" –Ella dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando la reacción de la goth quien sólo se limitó a mirar con las pupilas dilatadas hacia a la morena. Tori bajó la mirada tristemente como sus pensamientos fueron traicionados por su boca.

Desde el día que había llegado a Hollywood Arts, Jade le había hecho los días difíciles, siempre había uno que otro conflicto entre ellas. Las burlas de la goth al parecer no eran suficientes para hacer fastidiar a la latina, sino, también recurrió usar las mentiras, las bromas crueles, el arrebato de papeles, y un sinfín de cosas. Con todo el tiempo que la morena llevaba allí, empezó a acostumbrarse de las cosas que le hacía la goth, sin dudad había momentos que valían de esperar, como cuando Jade realmente disfrutaba la compañía de Tori, no era una gang todo el tiempo, claro, pero Tori no sabía hasta qué punto podría aguantar esos malos momentos con la goth. Claro que, Tori nunca perdió las esperanzas de que las ofensas acabaran algún día y llegaran a ser amigas. Pero en estos momentos, la palabra _amistad_, está en el último lugar de sus deseos.

"Mira, lo lamento, Vega" –dijo la goth sinceramente –"Realmente lo siento por lo de aquella vez" –tragó saliva –"No sé cómo sentirme con todo esto, estoy tan confundida que ya no sé ni qué pensar" –Jade dijo exasperada inclinándose más hacia la morena –"Me gustas, ¿ok?" –ella dijo con convicción a los ojos de la latina.

Las demás personas parecieron voltearse mientras observaban el comienzo de un beso por parte de la morena hacia la goth. Jade notó el repentino movimiento de sus labios y los unió más a ella estrechándola un poco más contra su cuerpo, sus labios eran húmedos como dejó paso a su lengua por su boca. Sin duda nos les importó estar en un lugar público ni mucho menos atestados de posiblemente estudiante de su misma secundaria.

Tori se retiró primero en busca de aire para sus pulmones mirando divertida el pequeño mareo delante de los ojos de la goth. Sus labios dibujaron su propia sonrisa por provocar aquello ante la goth. Al contrario, Jade miró con un mojín cuando sus labios fueron puestos en libertad empezando a extrañar la ternura en ellos.

Jade miró su pearphone y notar que faltaba poco para la medianoche. Levantó a la vista a la latina notando el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa triunfante en ella.

"Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué te parece una canción y luego marcharnos a otro lugar?" –Jade preguntó con su típica sonrisa picarona

Por su puesto que, Tori no iba a rechazar tal oferta.

La música de Eurythmics de los 80' comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar a la misma vez que la gente aplaudía y gritaba mientras Jade comenzaba a cantar.

Jade

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Tori

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

La gente comenzó a hacer la voz de fondo mientras cantaban sobre el escenario.

Jade

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

El público interrumpió la canción después del segundo coro como la latina y la goth sonrieron ante ello y comenzaron a bailar rítmicamente con la canción.

Jade comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa como se acercó más a la morena con pasó peligroso. Sus caderas un poco más fruncidas de lo normal y la mirada puesta en la latina sin escapatoria. Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Tori haciéndola mirar a ella y perderse en el pequeño baile seductor de la goth mientras cantaba

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse _you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_A esta _altura de la canción, Jade estaba sonriendo tan pronto como Tori se dio cuenta lo que la goth intentaba de insinuar. No le desagradó para nada, sonrió ampliamente y continuó las siguiente estrofas mientras disfrutaba aquel momento junto a la goth.

Un estadillo de aplausos sonaron por todo el lugar como se llevó a cabo la canción, la sonrisa persistente entre las dos chicas.

Jade se volvió a Tori.

"¿Lista para ir a mi lugar?" –sonrió tomando la cadera de la latina

"Seguro"

Notas de la Autora: Me voy de vacaciones por una semana. Así que, cuando esté de vuelta comenzaré a escribir el 4to capítulo.

Gracias por los pocos reviews de todos modos, esto es para ustedes.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Tori empujó a Jade sobre la cama. Caminó hasta ella meneando las caderas, pasándose una mano por su cabello y la sonrisa seductora en su rostro. Se arrastró a través de la cama, a horcajadas sobre la goth, la sonrisa pícara permanente en ella, los ojos brillantes como unieron sus miradas. Jade se sentó recta teniendo a la latina sobre su regazo, sus manos persistentes sobre los hombros así como los de la chica pálida en las caderas de la latina, hacer suaves círculos bajo la tela púrpura dejando caer la chaqueta de lino en el piso.

Ellas unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, dolorosamente lento, encajar perfectamente todos los lugares y ser humedecido por el paso de sus lenguas en sus bocas, rítmicamente. Las manos de la morena recorriendo el cuerpo de Jade deshaciéndose de la chaqueta de cuero, rebelando la piel blanca de sus hombros y el roce de su piel. Jade se deshace desesperadamente del top púrpura de la morena, besar la piel canela ardiente. Acariciar la mandíbula de la latina con pequeños besos, muchos besitos en ella, entonces descender, poco a poco por su clavícula besando y dar pequeños y débiles mordiscos sobre la piel expuesta, escuchando los sonidos lujuriosos de la morena en su oído. Pasar la lengua sobre el brazier oscuro mojando la tela y frotar su lengua contra el pezón erecto de la latina y morderlo solo un poco, deteniéndose cuando Tori saca el top azul sobre la cabeza de Jade, buscando sus labios con desesperación.

Tomar a la morena por la cintura, girar con rapidez hasta aprisionarla contra la cama, capturar de nuevo en un beso ahogando la risa de la morena. Las manos de Jade perdiéndose en el fondo de la piel expuesta de la latina, al borde de sus vaqueros oscuros, jugando con el botón de ellos y finalmente, su desajuste. Sus botas caen al suelo junto a las de Jade. Tori acaricia la piel pálida sobre el torso semidesnudo de Jade, acariciando sus grandes senos por sobre la tela negra del sostén y besar los labios rosa ávidamente.

La goth baja la cremallera del jeans de la latina, sin perder el tiempo deshacerse de ellos hasta caer olvidado en el piso. Observar el cuerpo magnífico ante ella con ese toque canela hermoso y los pequeños abdominales en él. Se toma un tiempo para procesar tal belleza antes de volver su mirada a Tori, los ojos brillantes y la cara sonrojada nunca antes vista por la goth. Jade intentó radiar tranquilidad con una sonrisa y tratar de no incomodar o hacer sentir vergüenza a la latina ante la vista.

"Eres hermosa ¿lo sabes?" –La goth pronunció dulcemente –"Eres jodidamente hermosa, Tori" –sonrió a ella, la cara de Tori era aún más rosa, pero con una linda sonrisa en ella, entonces Jade la besó, llevándola por el océano en sus bocas y procurar marearla por falta de aire, la vista borrosa. Apoyó la rodilla en la entrepierna de la morena, frotar la tela del jeans contra el centro caliente, intentando obtener más fricción.

Tori no aguantaba la espera de ver a la goth desnuda, ella había mirado sólo su torso desnudo hace menos de un mes, y todos sus sueños desde ese entonces, no ayudaban a no mojar sus bragas cada noche desde aquella. Ella buscó el botón y el cierre del pantalón, desesperadamente tirarlos hacia abajo y perderlos en el piso, acariciar la piel blanca, contornear su mano en el culo de Jade, escuchar un gemido de su boca, delicioso.

Jade desenganchó el sostén de la latina así como Tori se deshizo de la goth, un pequeño viaje al pasado en la habitación de la morena como sonrieron al recordarlo. Acariciar el seno izquierdo de canela con una mano, y lamer el otro. Frotar a través de ellos mientras se erectan y hacen a Tori jadear de emoción.

La pierna persistente entre el centro caliente y mojado de Tori, frotar contra él rítmicamente como la latina presiona sobre su rodilla. Las manos de la morena sobre la piel pálida de la goth, enredando su dedos con el elástico de sus bragas, y bajar un poco. Acariciando la tela negra mojada de Jade, haciéndola gemir ante el tacto, justo por encima de la línea de su entrada.

"Jade" –un gemido escapó de la latina, se mordió el labio ante la mirada de la goth desde sus pechos, levantando una ceja ante la mención de su nombre –"Ya no aguanto más" –Tori le susurró. Entonces la goth levantó la cabeza tirando del pezón de Tori entre sus labios, hacerla gemir una vez más, mirarla a los ojos y besarla con toda la pasión del momento.

Enganchó sus dedos en las bragas oscuras de la latina, tirándola hacia abajo, caer empapadas en el suelo. Sentir el aroma de su excitación, su cuerpo caliente.

Entonces, comenzó a descender. Besar la piel morena poco a poco, pasar la lengua entremedio de su pecho y abdominales, besar su ombligo hasta llegar a un montículo rasurado con una fragancia que sólo podía ser de Tori. Jade automáticamente se lamió los labios, tragar salivar y observar el coño mojado de la latina, morderse el labio inferior como tragó saliva una vez más, respirar su aroma deliciosamente seductor.

"Hueles tan bien, Vega" –Jade dijo mirándola con toda su fuerza de voluntad muy brevemente antes de volver a su objetivo –"Espero que sepas rico también".

Las caderas de Tori se contornearon como Jade besó el coño mojado de Tori, un suave beso sobres sus labios inferiores. La lengua se asomó un poco, lamiendo la línea de entrada de la latina, llevando a Tori a gemir ante el movimiento y cerrar los ojos como dejó salir un débil gemido morderse los labios como gritó cuando sintió la lengua dentro de ella. Era algo imposible de explicar, la emoción era tanta que ella misma estrechaba sus caderas contra la lengua de Jade, dentro y fuera de Tori tan rápido como le es posible. Lamer los jugos que caen de la morena, y besar su coño húmedo y su piel pegajosa. Movió la punta de la lengua hacia el clítoris de la morena, sólo con la punta presionarlo, hacer círculos en él antes de succionarlo, entre los dientes, casi dolorosamente mientras Tori grita de placer ante el dolor. Su vientre quemándose en la excitación y la necesidad.

"¡Jade!" –Tori grita –"Te necesito, ¡por favor!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" –La goth pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

"¡Sólo hazlo!" –Tori grita en desesperación –"¡Fóllame de una maldita vez! Te necesito dentro de mi" –La última frase salió como una súplica. Y Jade siendo una dama no podía negarse ante la bella mujer entre su rostro, así que le lamió el clítoris una vez más antes de posar un dedo en la línea de entra de la morena, introducir medio dedo dentro de Tori muy cuidadosamente, entonces dejarlo dentro por completo y comenzar a moverlo lentamente en ella. Miró a la cara de la morena, sus labios en forma de 'o' y comenzar a bombear el dedo dentro y fuera de ella durante un minuto antes de añadir otro.

Dos dedos bombeando dentro y fuera de la latina, haciéndola gemir ante el roce, dentro y fuera tan rápido como Jade podía darle, su mano libre se apoderó del clítoris, frotar bruscamente con su pulgar izquierdo haciendo a Tori gritar. Tori era tan resbaladiza que Jade intentó buscar más fricción dentro de ella añadiendo un último dedo. Tres dedos largos dentro del coño de Tori moviéndose dentro de ella una y otra vez. Los gemidos de placer inundaron la habitación y Jade agradeció que sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad durante toda una semana, ya que así podía tener a Tori gritando su nombre sin límites como lo podía hacer justo ahora. Bombeando sus tres dedos dentro de Tori tan rápido y como ella podía y hacerla gritar, contornear la espalda, gemir de placer en toda la habitación con las caderas de Tori moler contra los dedos de Jade hasta llegar a un punto que la golpea un segundo orgasmo mucho más intenso que el primero. Tori jadea dolorosamente.

"Por... Favor… No detenerse" –Tori jadea en el placer exquisito. Sus caderas moler duro contra la mano de Jade

"Oh, así que mi sucia Tori quiere morir en el placer" –Jade afirmó con burla. Miró a Tori y le dio una de esas sonrisas malignas a ella.

"Espera, ¿Qué vas a…" –Tori calló un segundo ante lo brusco –"¡Ah!.. ¡JADE!... ¡Eso duele, detente!" –Tori gritó dolorosamente

"Aguante mi bebé, esto durará poco"

Jade frotó con fuerza el clítoris de Tori, tan duro y áspero mientras con la otra mano entrando y saliendo de Tori con tres dedos. Agarró el clítoris de la latina y lo tiró irradiando dolor una y otra vez, era algo realmente doloroso, pero lleno de placer. Tori no paraba de jadear y gritar que se detuviera como un orgasmo la golpeó, y así otro, uno tras otro, el cuarto vino de golpe, su clítoris era muy delicado y frágil, Jade despiadadamente continuó frotando en él hasta llegar a un punto en el que Tori simplemente lloró y sus paredes vaginales se volvieron estrechas y su clítoris liberó líquido transparente, mucho líquido que cubrió casi completamente la cara de Jade, y dejar mojada la cama, la goth frotando su clítoris hasta vaciar los jugos de Tori por completo, entonces, retiró sus manos.

Se arrastró de nuevo hacia arriba, mirar el rostro de Tori lleno de placer, el sudor cayendo por su frente, su respiración incontrolable y sin palabras. Ella giró la cabeza hacia la goth, una sonrisa persistente en ella. Dar un último beso a la morena en los labios. Un beso tan pequeño pero íntimo. Estrechar a Tori en sus brazos, bajo las sábanas. Besando su frente.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro para Tori.


End file.
